Truth
by JewDrop91
Summary: 'The Truth Hurts'...Well no, it doesn't always.


**A/N: As I was watching 'Bloodsport' this little piece of writing came to mind. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Taggart Team – I Do Not Own**

Sitting at her desk finishing off some last minutes pieces of paperwork, Jackie couldn't help but keep glancing in the direction of Robbie. Ever since they'd gone undercover at the club together he'd been distant with her and it was very unlike him; unless they'd argued which in this case, they hadn't. Jackie made it her aim to find out the truth from him before they both left to go home otherwise she feared she was going to drive herself crazy with wanting to know.

Rather aptly, the finished their paperwork at the same time. When they'd placed it in the 'in' trays on their desks they gathered up their bits. Robbie was still being odd so and Jackie couldn't stand it any longer. As he past her to leave she grabbed his arm and held on to it in a vice like grip that told him she meant business. He sighed as he fought back urge to shout at her instead he yanked his arm away in one mighty movement and stormed off through the doors. If he'd looked back, he would have seen the tears that fell down her face.

Jackie sighed and slumped back into her chair staring at the blank screen of her computer. She was still sat there 10 minutes later when Matt left his office to go home. Catching sight of the look on her face he knew what was wrong. Walking over to the window he peered down at the car park. Despite the fact it was pitch black outside he was able to see what he wanted.

"Robbie hasn't gone home Jackie, his car is still in the car park. Only one other place he'll be I say. Have a good night." With that, he was gone.

No more than five minutes later and Jackie found herself hovering by the exit door of the roof, gazing longingly at the back of Robbie as he stood calmly watching the world go by below him. The tears came falling again and she suddenly found that she couldn't face him just yet, so she did the one thing she could think of at that moment in time. Standing by the door, she tapped out a text to him and, taking a deep breath, sent it to him.

Robbie was taking in the scenery around him. The lights, the sounds, the smells – well, you couldn't have everything! Just as he was stood enjoying his alone time his phone beeped telling him he had a text. Once he'd turned it the right way up he hit a few buttons and the envelope icon opened revealing a message that simply read, _'I don't know what I've done but whatever it is, I'm truly sorry.'_

He shut his eyes and sighed a little. It wasn't her fault, she hadn't known what she'd done and she hadn't done it intentionally. She had no idea. Well, maybe it was time to tell her? He owed her that much. Only, it was a lot easier said than done. He sighed again in frustration then replied to her. No sooner had the message sent than he heard the door open and Jackie walk out onto the roof.

Slowly but gradually she moved towards him and stopped when she reached the edge taking in the sight herself. Before long, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her and she found herself being held against a firm chest. A deep Glaswegian rumble then whispered the words, "I'm sorry for being so distant with you."

Jackie pulled back from him slightly and looked deep into his eyes. There was only one question she wanted the answer to. "Why?"

Robbie considered her for a moment. "You really want to know the truth?"

"I'd rather you be honest than lie to me Robbie."

"I could never lie to you, Jackie. You can read me too well and women always find out the truth." That last statement made them both smile and Jackie nodded.

"So tell me then."

Holding her hands in his and looking at her directly in the eye, Robbie began to speak.

"Truthfully, The reason I have been so distant with you is because…..Well, I've been trying to work out some feelings that I have for a woman and in order to do so, I needed to distance myself from you a bit. I have come to a conclusion too." His eyes lit up and he smiled.

Jackie felt her heart sink slightly. "But if you needed to work out your feelings for this woman, why did I have to suffer?"

Robbie chuckled a little. "Can I tell you the conclusion I came to?"

Jackie swallowed. "If you want to" she whispered.

Bending his head down he whispered inches from her lips, "I love you Jackie Reid." And when he leant forward to kiss her this time, she didn't pull away. Instead he could feel her smiling into the kiss which goaded him on.

When they eventually broke apart Jackie looked up into Robbie's eyes, which had by that time, darkened with desire. "And I love you too Robbie Ross." Now it was Robbie's turn to smile while they kissed again.

Whoever came out with the line, 'The truth hurts' was lying. In some cases, hearing the truth was the best feeling in the world!

**Finito!**

**Like/Dislike/Improvements? =)**


End file.
